


I Saw Mommy F*cking Santa Claus

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Holdiay Sins [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Deception, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lies, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Santa Costume, Santa Kink, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Ten-year-old Katie was pretty sure that Santa Claus wasn’t real.  But her little brother, Jake, still believed in Santa Claus and part of her wanted to still believe.  So, she played along when her mom told the kids to go upstairs and go to bed or else Santa couldn’t come and drop off their presents.  But Katie just wanted to know for sure.  Almost every year she and Jake would sneak down and try to get a peak at Santa.  Now, she was determined to get more than a peak.
Series: Holdiay Sins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531733
Comments: 6
Kudos: 520





	I Saw Mommy F*cking Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't condone pedophilia or incest or most of the stuff I write about. I just write messed up shit and smut.  
> That said now -- Merry Christmas!

Ten-year-old Katie was pretty sure that Santa Claus wasn’t real. But her little brother, Jake, still believed in Santa Claus and part of her wanted to still believe. So, she played along when her mom told the kids to go upstairs and go to bed or else Santa couldn’t come and drop off their presents. But Katie just wanted to know for sure. Almost every year she and Jake would sneak down and try to get a peak at Santa. Now, she was determined to get more than a peak.

She pretended she was asleep flawlessly when her mom came to check on her. She then snuck on her cozy socks and tip toed downstairs. She froze when she heard the jingle of bells. Santa?

She continued to stalk quietly downstairs and down the hall closer to the family room where her parents had set up the tree. She could see the lights from the tree illuminating the whole area of the house. She didn’t want to scare Santa away, so she couldn’t rush in and startle him. She just wanted a peak, to see if he was real.

“Oh, Santa, how generous of you,” the giggling voice of her mother sounded.

Katie wondered why her mommy got to see Santa Claus. Probably because she was a grown up.

Santa’s deep voice sounded funny as he answered her mother. “Well, you know me, I’m a giver.”

“Whatever can I do to thank you?”

“I think you’ll figure out something fitting.”

Then Katie heard some weird sounds. Groans and moans but not in pain. She’d heard similar sounds from her parents’ room before, but her mommy and daddy told her not to worry about them. Why were the sounds behind made downstairs now?

Katie’s curiosity finally got the better of her. And she poked her head into the entryway to see into the living room. There was jolly St. Nick in his big red coat and bushy white beard. And there were piles of presents under the tree. And there was her mother wearing a thin and short shirt with nothing on her bottom. That was silly. What looked sillier was that her mom was on her knees in front of Santa. And his willy was out of his pants. It looked bigger than the ones in the book her mom had showed her when they had the sex talk. Thick with veins poking out too. But her mommy was kissing it! With sloppy open-mouthed kisses.

Her mom didn’t tell her about stuff like that when they had the sex talk. She said that men put their willies in womens’ cunnies for pleasure and for babies. Did it work if women put their mouth on willies too? Was her mom trying to make a baby with Santa? That was silly.

Santa was groaning deeply, just like the sounds she’d heard before. He looked like he was smiling too under all his facial hair. He must be enjoying it. Her mom’s whole mouth was sucking on his willy and her head moved back and forth quickly. She watched her mom’s fingers go between her legs.

Santa grunted low. “Enough. I want that cunt.”

Her mom giggled as she pulled her mouth off of him. “Of course, Santa Claus.”

Katie watched Santa sink down on the couch, his willy standing straight out from his body. The light shined on a layer of her mom’s saliva coating it. Her mom got up and got on Santa’s lap, but not the way children did when they told him what they wanted for Christmas. She sat down facing him. And Katie could see her tush under the short shirt she was wearing. She could see Santa’s willy pressing against her mom’s cunny and then sinking into it as her mom sat down on his lap.

Her mom let out a loud moan while Santa wrapped his white gloved hands around her hips. She lifted her cunny up and down on Santa’s willy. They both seemed to really enjoy what they were doing. Her mom started moving faster, like she was bouncing on a ball. They both groaned louder.

It gave Katie a funny feeling in her belly to watch them. Was mommy allowed to do this with Santa? What about daddy? But the funny feeling wasn’t guilt or shame – it felt good. It felt like a hollow, unfulfilled pleasure.

It felt so good that Katie let out an unintended squeak. Then Santa and mom froze and turned towards her. She was frozen too.

It took her a moment to find her voice and start apologizing. She didn’t want to get on the naughty list on Christmas of all days. “I’m—I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to spy! Honest!”

Her mother chuckled and stood on her feet. Katie saw Santa’s willy still hard and standing up in the air. Her mom walked over and crouched in front of her. “It’s okay to be curious, sweetie. See all the nice presents under the tree? Santa brought those for us. I was just thanking him.”

“I thought that’s why we made him cookies,” Katie said.

“Those too,” her mother chuckled and nodded. After a beat, she added, “Do you want to thank Santa, sweetie?”

“You mean… I’m allowed?” Katie asked in wonder. That funny feeling was getting more intense.

Her mom smiled widely. “I think you’re big enough to help mommy thank Santa. Come, I’ll show you how, huh?”

Katie eagerly followed her mom back to the couch. Santa was waiting, willy in the air. He smiled down at her and rubbed himself with his gloved hand. “You know what this is, little girl?”

“Your willy, Santa,” Katie answered.

“Well, you’re a big girl now, you can use big words,” her mom said. “It’s called a cock. And your little cunny – you can still call it that. Or you can call it your cunt. Fun words, huh? Try them.”

Katie pointed to the throbbing member on Santa’s lap. “That’s Santa’s cock.”

Santa let out a low groan and said, “Yes, Katie, this is my cock. And it wants to be in your cunny.”

Katie eyed the large appendage. “It won’t fit.”

Her mom chuckled behind her, “Maybe not all of it, but it’ll still be a nice way to thank Santa for all the nice presents.”

Katie let out a giggle and agreed. Her mom helped her get on Santa’s lap, facing him the way her mother had. She spread her knees apart over his legs while her mom reached under her nightgown and pulled her panties off. Her mom grabbed something from the side table next to the couch and then Katie felt her mom’s wet finger probe her cunny.

“I’m just helping you get ready, honey. Just relax,” her mother hummed from behind her.

“You’re so pretty and big now, Katie,” Santa complimented her.

Katie stroked his soft beard while her mother dipped a finger into her cunny hole. “Thank you, Santa.”

“You don’t have to call me Santa right now. Want to play make believe?” he suggested. “Why don’t you call me Daddy? It’ll be fun.”

“Daddy…?”

Her mom chuckled behind her. “Daddy won’t mind if you call Santa that. We have to thank him after all.”

“Okay…” Katie said slowly. “Daddy…”

Santa groaned deeply.

Katie let out a little yelp as her mom’s whole finger entered her. “Oh…”

“You’re such a big girl now, sweetie,” her mom hummed. Within a minute, there were two fingers in her, scissoring her hole and stretching her out. “I think its time to let Santa – Daddy – fuck your little cunt, huh? You’re ready.”

Katie whimpered when the fingers disappeared. Her mommy helped her lift up and reached to aim Santa’s cock against her hole.

“Just sink down slowly, ease into it. Stop when you’re full,” her mommy instructed.

Katie clenched her teeth and started shifting her hips down. The mushroom head of his cock broke into her tight innocent cunt and she let out a little squeal.

Santa let out a vibrating groan. “Oh, feels so fucking good.”

“Keep going, Katie, you’re doing well,” her mother encouraged her. “Daddy will help ease you into it.”

As if answering an order, Santa pulled off his gloves. With one hand, he reached down and pressed his thumb against the little nub of nerves at the top of her cunt. “You know what this is called? Your clit. It feels good when I touch it. It’ll help you take more of my cock. Take as much as you can.”

Katie bit into her lip while she forced herself further down on his cock. It spread her apart way more than her mommy’s fingers had. It was so thick. She whimpered a little as she sank further down until the tip of him pressed against her immature womb. “It can’t go in any deeper, Daddy.” If anything, Santa’s cock throbbed at her words.

“Oh, you took a lot more than I thought you’d be able to,” he said. “I’m so proud of you. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Remember what you saw me do?” her mother asked. “Go up and down like that. I’ll help you. Go on.”

Katie clenched her knees on the couch and lifted herself up. Her mom held her hips in her hands and kept her from letting Santa’s cock slip out. She then sank back down until she reached her limit. Then she went up, and she went down. Her mom helped her get into a rhythm of bouncing on Santa’s cock.

Santa started breathing heavily and moving his thumb faster on her clit. Kate started feeling that funny feeling get bigger and bigger and bigger in her belly, like a balloon inflating. She let out cute little moans, “Oh… Santa… Daddy, it feels good.”

“So tight and smooth,” he grunted. “You feel great on Daddy’s cock, Katie.”

“You’re doing so well, sweetie,” her mom piled on the praise.

Katie moved faster, chasing that balloon inside her as his cock pumped her cunt. “Ngh, ugh, ah, ah, ah, Daddy!”

“Yeah, little girl, keep bouncing on Daddy’s cock,” he muttered. “Daddy’s gonna cum in your tiny cunt and fill you up. Keep going, keep going…”

Katie didn’t fully understand all that he was saying, but it didn’t really matter as he kept touching her and fucking her. Thumb on her clit and cock up her cunt, she counted harder and faster. Her mom kept her limits in mind, so she didn’t go too deep and hurt herself. That balloon felt like it was inflating and pressing against her belly, threatening to explode. Her whole body felt tingly and warm. It felt good.

“Oh, something’s happening, Daddy,” Katie said as it started to overwhelm her. “Somethings coming!”

“Don’t fight it, little girl,” he said. “Go ahead and cum for me. I’m gonna cum soon too. I want to feel your tight cunt gripping my cock.”

Katie let out a ripe yelp as the feeling completely took over her body. Sparks flew through her spine from her feet to her head and she whimpered loudly as her mom took over bouncing her on Santa’s cock while her body went limp with pleasure.

Santa – Daddy – let out a little howl of pleasure and held her down on his throbbing cock. He came hard, shooting his cum into her tight little body. Katie felt the wet warmth hitting her insides. She’d never felt anything like it before.

“Oh, good girl, you’re such a good girl,” Santa said as he pet her hair. “You definitely made the nice list.”

Her mom chuckled as she helped Katie stand up from the couch. She let out a little disgruntled whine as Santa’s cock left her body. She wanted to feel good again. But she also felt really tired. 

“You need to go to bed now, honey,” her mom told her. “Santa has to visit other houses and give other kids their presents.”

Katie blinked and said, “Okay…” She turned to Santa with her tired eyes as she stood in front of him and said, “Thank you for the presents, Santa.”

Her mom leaned down to whisper in her ear, “Now say, ‘Thank you for the orgasm, Daddy’.”

“Thank you for the orgasm, Daddy,” she repeated, smiling as she had a word for the intense pleasure she felt.

Santa was catching his breath and doing up his trousers. “Pleasure was all mine, little girl.”

Katie’s mom walked her up to bed and tucked her in. Katie fell asleep with a cum-filled cunt and a sated smile on her face.


End file.
